leurs véritables sentiments titre à revoir ?
by l'elfe chobit
Summary: Reno, Rude et Elena vont dormir à l'auberge. Malgré le désaccord de Reno, il devra partager sa chambre avec Rude, faute de place à l'auberge. Une nuit mouvementée s'annonce... gags
1. Chap1: l’arrivée à l’auberge

titre : « leurs véritables sentiments » ? ou « écouter son cœur » ?  
auteur : l'elfe chobit  
date : octobre 2005  
genre : gags/serious & love story ; yaoï  
base : final fantasy 7  
nombre de chapitre(s) : au moins 3  
personnages principaux : turks Reno, Rude, (Eléna)  
resumé : Reno, Rude et Elena vont dormir à l'auberge. Malgré le désaccord de Reno, il devra partager sa chambre avec Rude, faute de place à l'auberge. Une nuit mouvementée s'annonce...

**Chapitre 1 : « l'arrivée à l'auberge » ?  
**

C'était une soirée calme, dans un petit village non loin de Costa del Sol, lors d'une soirée d'été chaude et étouffante comme il y en a tant à cette saison dans la région. Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque trois turks entrèrent à la petite auberge. L'un d'entre eux, un rouquin aux cheveux ébouriffés et plutôt du genre surexcité, ne manqua pas de troubler cet agréable silence…

« - QUOI ! Et pourquoi je devrais dormir dans le même lit que Rude ? » s'égosilla t'il, scandalisé.

« - Il ne me reste plus que deux chambres ! » répéta l'aubergiste, qui était bien embarrassé de mettre ses clients dans une telle situation, « nous sommes en pleine saison touristique et… »

Mais Reno ne voulait rien entendre, il lui coupa la parole pour se plaindre : qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir avec un homme, que ça nuirait à sa « réputation », qu'il avait mal aux pieds, qu'il faisait trop chaud, et que ça sentait le poisson dans son auberge etc etc.

« - Tu as très bien entendu ! Tu dormira avec Rude un point c'est tout ! » commanda la blonde en lui tirant l'oreille, comme leferait une mère à son garçon turbulent.

« - Aïe ! Mais…

- Pas de « mais » qui tienne c'est compris ? » cria la blonde dans l'oreille du rouquin.

« - C'est un lit deux places » fit remarquer Rude d'un ton plat.

Reno se retourna vers le chauve, révolté.

« -Mais c'est pas une raison ! Je suis pas PD moi ! »

Des clients se mirent à descendre, énervés par tout ce remue-ménage. Ils commencèrent à se plaindre, provoquant un raffut infernal. « On aimerait dormir ! » « C'est pas bientôt finit ce boucan ! » « Mais vous aller la fermer oui ! ».

L'aubergiste essaya en vain de calmer tout ce monde en prime de l'ébouriffé excité qui s'acharnait sur son coéquipier aux lunettes noires, qui était le seul à rester placide, imperturbable malgré les événements.

Elena soupira, fatiguée par cet hurluberlu de Reno, qu'elle devait supporter 24h sur 24 : « Si seulementTseng était là… »

Voyant que le chauve ne réagissait pas à ses propos, Reno fit un demi-tour sur lui-même faisant face à Elena, qu'il prit par la taille, et, prenant un air de séducteur, lui demanda :

« - Tu voudrais pas plutôt dormir avec moi ! »

Il ne reçu en guise de réponse, qu'une main bien calculée dans la figure.

« - Aïeuh ! … Pfff, ça aurait été Tseng… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une deuxième main s'abattit sur sa joue, encore plus forte que la précédente. Elena explosa :

« - T'as pas bientôt finit de geindre ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui paie, alors si t'es pas content, tu vas dormir dehors, c'est clair ! »

Reno signa sa défaite. Les clients se calmèrent, et remontèrent à leurs chambres, suivis de près des turks, après s'être excusés auprès de l'aubergiste pour tout ce scandale.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fin du premier chapitre

Une grande révélation...  
Ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre !


	2. Chap2: les véritables sentiments de Rude

**Chapitre 2 : « les véritables sentiments de Rude » ?**

Allongé sur le dos, les membres écartés, la chemise ouverte, Reno scrutait le plafond. Il faisait une chaleur suffocante, et le ventilateur ne fonctionnait pas. Le rouquin regarda le réveil : 00h50. Le sommeil fut d'autant plus inaccessible lorsque son compagnon de chambre commença à ronfler. La nuit blanche s'annonçait.

Le bourdonnement se fit de plus en plus insupportable. Reno se bouchait les oreilles comme il pouvait avec son oreiller. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes. Voyant que les ronflements ne faisaient qu'empirer, il entreprit de les arrêter, ou du moins de les atténuer : il se mit alors à siffler, chantonner, faire toutes sortes de bruits bizarres, mais tout cela sans résultat.

Déterminé à faire arrêter ce bruit infernal, il tenta de réveiller Rude. Il le prit par l'épaule, le secoua doucement au départ, puis de plus en plus fort, mais là non plus sans résultat. Puis il lui boucha le nez, les ronflements ne s'affaiblir pas, mais le chauve réagi. Rude qui était jusqu'alors positionné sur le côté, dos à Reno, se retourna brusquement, ne manquant pas, au passage, de donner un coup au rouquin.

Ce dernier s'énerva, les puissants ronflements n'ayant pas baissés d'un ton, il se décida à réveiller le chauve. Il le chevaucha, le prit par les épaules et le secoua vigoureusement, lui donna des petites tapes sur les joues, essaya de le chatouiller avec ses cheveux, lui tira les oreilles, le nez… Les ronflements cessèrent, mais Reno n'y faisait même plus attention. Rude ouvrit les yeux. Reno mit du temps à s'en apercevoir. Il s'arrêta.

« - Ah enfin ! T'es réveillé ! » dit-il, soulagé, le sourire aux lèvres.

Rude le regardait, choqué.

« - qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

Le sourire de Reno s'évanoui, son visage devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il venait de se rendre compte de la position dégradante et compromettante dans laquelle il était. Une pluie de honte s'abattit sur lui.

« - … heu… non… c'est pas ce que tu crois… » bafouilla t'il, confus.

L'humiliation lui fit perdre tous ses moyens, il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, bien que la raison pour laquelle il était assit ainsi sur Rude n'avait rien de pervers. Il parvint tout de même à se dégager malgré la mollesse de ses membres.

Rude se redressa, fixant le jeune homme dans les yeux, le rouquin n'osait plus le regarder. Après quelques instants qui s'écoulèrent dans un silence des plus total, Rude prit soudainement Reno dans ses bras et vint l'allonger sur le dos avec délicatesse, avant d'y affaisser tout son poids.

Le rouquin était tétanisé. Il tenta de se débattre et de crier mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Le chauve cala sa tête entre le cou et l'épaule de son prisonnier et commença à lui caresser le visage de la main, puis le cou, les omoplates. Sa main se faisait douce et agréable. Elle descendit encore, caressait maintenant le torse, les seins du rouquin. Rude pouvait sentir le cœur du jeune homme, qui se contractait de plus en plus vite. Reno ne contrôlait plus rien, ne comprenait plus rien. La main continuait sa route, et, arrivée au bas-ventre, Rude releva légèrement la tête et murmura dans l'oreille de son prisonnier « Je t'aime ». A l'écoute de ces mots, les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent, son souffle s'arrêta, la chaleur de son corps augmenta d'un coup, il sentit son cerveau se vider, emporté par le chaos qui régnait dans son esprit. La main de Rude descendait toujours, elle se faisait maintenant plus violente et déterminée. Reno sentait cette main, que faire, comment réagir ? Arrivée à l'endroit crucial, Reno cria de discorde et se débattit frénétiquement. Il repoussa le chauve, manqua de l'envoyer par terre.

Reno reprit ses esprits petit à petit, il respirait bruyamment, dégoulinait de sueur. Il fixait Rude du regard. Ce dernier se leva, traversa précipitamment la chambre, s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte, s'excusa et sortit dans le couloir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fin du chapitre 2  
Quels seront les comportements de Reno et Rude vis à vis l'un de l'autre après cette mésaventure ?  
Reno, portera t'il toujours le même regard sur son coéquipié après cette révélation ? Leur amitier, en sera t'elle affectée ?

tout ça : au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chap3 : partenaires ?

**Chapitre 3 : « partenaires » ???**

Le regard vide, l'esprit confus… le jeune homme était confronté à une situation totalement inconnue. Devenu complètement hagard, ayant perdu tout repère, Reno resta de longues minutes sans pouvoir bouger. Tant de pensées… tant de questions, tant de sentiments… … tellement de choses s'agitaient dans son esprit ! Le jeune homme secoua énergiquement la tête afin d'y faire de vide. Il s'assit lentement au bout du lit et se passa la main sur le visage, qui, était dégoulinant de sueur.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Il tenta de se calmer et reprit tout à zéro, résumant la situation dans laquelle il s'était empêtré. Il regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient un peu. Pourquoi Rude avait-il fait ça ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait vraiment ?!  
_Mais, je suis un mec ! Il aime les mecs !? Merde, et notre amitié, t'en fais quoi ? Tu gâches tout ! … nan… c'est de ma faute, j'ai encore fais le con. … Et merde.  
_  
Après une courte réflexion, il se décida d'aller en parler directement à Rude, dans l'espoir de pouvoir éclaircir toutes ces questions qui lui hantaient l'esprit.  
Il se leva, s'essuya brièvement le visage avec un bout de sa chemise, et se dirigea vers le couloir d'un pas décidé.

Rude était adossé contre le mur, et fumait. Il avait remit ses éternelles lunettes, à travers lesquelles, malgré l'opacité des verres on pouvait deviner son regard absent et inexpressif. L'atmosphère était tendue, et plutôt désagréable. Quand Reno vit l'état de son coéquipier, son corps se raidit. Il sentait le poids de la culpabilité lui écraser les épaules. Le moral de son partenaire semblait sérieusement affecté bien qu'il eut son apparence habituelle. Le rouquin s'approcha un peu, d'un pas hésitant.

« hé ! Ca va ? » demanda Reno par réflexe.

Le chauve ne répondit pas, mais entrouvrit les lèvres, ne laissant passer qu'un mince nuage de fumée.  
Cette « réponse » était si évidente et attendue de sa part que Reno se mordit la lèvre, se maudissant d'être aussi impulsif.  
Le rouquin vint s'asseoir contre le mur à côté de son coéquipier, et après un long silence, se décida à mettre tout cela au clair.

« Ca fait longtemps ?

… Quoi donc ?!

... tes sentiments.

... 'me souviens pas… » répondit le chauve tout en prenant une bouffée de cigarette.

Cette réponse n'éclaircit pas davantage les questions que se posait le rouquin. Voyant qu'il commençait à s'énerver tout seul et les conversations sérieuses n'étant pas son fort, le jeune homme décida de changer de sujet :

« Tu peux me passer une clope ?!

... heu, c'était la dernière. » lui répondit le chauve, d'un ton toujours aussi plat.

« Ah… 'pas grave. » se persuada Reno. « … … elle viennent d'où ces clopes ?!

C'est les tiennent.

Hein !? » s'écria Reno, stupéfait. Il fit un peu la grimace, mais ce dit qu'avec tout ces chamboulements, Rude avait bien besoin d'une petite cancerette… mais le hérisson rouge en avait besoin lui aussi !!  
Après un petit moment de silence, plutôt pesant, Reno se rappela de la phrase qui était sortie par hasard de sa grande gueule lorsqu'il avait fait tout ce remue-ménage en arrivant à l'auberge.

« Heu… Rude, j'ai rien contre les homosexuels tu sais ?! » tenta t'il d'expliquer.

« Tu sais, je pensais pas ce que je disais tout à l'heure, heu quand j'ai dit que j'étais pas… enfin tu vois ? » plus il parlais et plus il avait l'impression d'être de moins en moins explicite. « J'ai rien contre toi Rude, enfin, ça tu t'en doute… mais j'veux dire, je m'en fiche que tu sois homo… enfin, nan je m'en fiche pas, mais heu tu comprends ?!! »

Rude acquiesça, bien qu'il semblait ne pas avoir tout compris de ce que racontait Reno.  
Ce dernier fut pris d'un vent de panique. Il demanda précipitamment :

« Rude, on reste copains quand même ?! »

Le chauve semblait perdu. Il regarda le rouquin qui le fixait d'un regard implorant et interrogateur.

« Tu comprends !? » continua t'il « j'voudrais pas que ça ait d'impact sur… sur notre amitié ! Moi je t'aime bien quand même ! »

Le chauve resta de marbre, ce qui agaça le jeune homme, qui s'emporta. Ce dernier se leva alors si violemment qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et manqua de tomber :

« Mais allez ! Exprime-toi un peu ! Dis ce que tu pense, merde !! »

Rude se retourna brusquement vers Reno et frappa le mur de son poing, si fort qu'il s'y enfonça comme dans du beurre, à quelques millimètre du visage du rouquin. Celui-ci se calma net. Il comprit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas en dire plus.

« … d'accord.» dit Reno d'une toute petite voix après avoir avalé sa salive.  
Après s'être remit de cette émotion, le sourire réapparut sur le visage du rouquin. Il regarda le chauve.

« Allez on fait la paix !? » s'exclama t'il en lui tendant la main.

« Qui t'as dit qu'on était en guerre ?» répondit Rude ironiquement.

Il laissa échapper un faible rictus, que Reno ne manqua pas d'apercevoir. Ils se serrèrent vigoureusement la main.  
Reno se dirigea vers l'entrée de la chambre, s'arrêta un instant puis se retourna vers Rude.

« Tu viens… partenaire !? »

Le chauve acquiesça, et le suivit vers la chambre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

fin du chapitre 3.  
Leur amitier ne semble pas affectée, mais cet incident peut-il être réellement sans conséquence sur nos deux héros... ?!

Tout vous sera dévoilé dans le prochain et dernier chapitre !


End file.
